


Embers

by FrankenSpine



Series: The Princess and the Sorceress [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Awkward Tension, F/F, Jealousy, Magic, One Shot, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sequel, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: An old friend of Regina's pays a visit to the mountain fortress, and Emma becomes jealous after learning of their complicated past.*Third installment of the Princess and the Sorceress series*
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: The Princess and the Sorceress [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Embers

Emma was straddling Regina’s lap before the fire, laughing and moaning softly as the brunette sucked at the side of her neck. Regina joined in her laughter and smiled lovingly at her.

“Enjoying yourself, Princess?”

Emma kissed the sorceress’ temple. “Very much so.” She brought her arms around Regina’s shoulders and sighed happily. “I believe I’d enjoy it far more if you took me up against the window.”

Regina’s eyes burned with desire, and the flames swelled within the mantel. This made Emma laugh once more.

“Try not to set the room on fire this time.”

Regina blushed a bit. “That was only once,” she uttered.

Emma’s laughter soon turned to cries of bliss as Regina thrust into her with the leather member. Her back was pressed to the cool glass and her white dress was bunched up around her waist, while her legs were hooked around the brunette. Feeling the shaft pumping into her left Emma’s head spinning with unabashed pleasure. Despite being high up in a tower in the icy mountains, there was something so inexplicably arousing about the prospect of someone witnessing their early-morning debauchery. Today was their one year anniversary, and neither of them could have been happier.

As Regina pounded into her golden-haired lover, she bit into the blonde’s shoulder and peered out at the fiery horizon. Suddenly, a dark mass appeared in front of the sun, and she blinked quickly when she realized just what she was looking at. There, staring straight at her, was a familiar dragon with piercing green eyes.

 _“Maleficent,”_ she whispered.

Emma looked at her in mild confusion. “Is that another one of your sex spells?”

“N-No,” Regina groaned, suddenly ceasing her thrusts.

“Why are you stopping?” Emma fussed, “I’m _so close.”_

“My sincerest apologies, Princess,” Regina rasped, “but it would seem an old friend has come to visit.”

There was a light tapping at the window, and both women gasped as Regina stumbled back, bringing Emma down with her. Emma groaned in both pain and pleasure as the leather cock hit her cervix. The pair looked to the window where a blonde woman with green eyes and amethyst robes stood out on the terrace, watching them with an amused smile. They stared back at her in a mix of horror and disbelief.

_“Long time no see, Regina.”_

* * *

“You know, when I heard you had taken a new lover, I was so happy for you,” said Maleficent, “I would have come to visit much sooner, but I was in hibernation.” She smiled at Emma, who was blushing profusely. “It’s so nice to meet you, Princess. I’m terribly sorry for disrupting your fun, though I can’t say I’ve ever known Regina to wake before sunrise. In all the times we laid together, I never could get her to—”

Regina cleared her throat, also blushing a bit. “Maleficent, I would appreciate it if you didn’t speak of such things in front of the Princess.”

“My apologies,” said Maleficent, “What an _awkward_ situation.”

Emma felt like crawling under a rock and never coming out again. It was the risk of being seen that aroused her, but now that someone had actually witnessed her and Regina making love, she felt somewhat disturbed.

“Ah, if you’ll excuse me, I need to freshen up,” she said, already getting up from the table. She hurried away towards the stairs and went up into the tower to find something decent to wear.

Regina looked at Maleficent incredulously. “What the hell are you trying to pull, here?” she whispered frantically, “I don’t mind you coming to visit, but must you have done it so early? Today is our anniversary, and I was hoping to spend the day treating her like a goddess.”

“I see,” said Maleficent, “Well, I hate to interrupt such a special occasion. Don’t worry, Regina. I won’t keep you from your _precious Princess,_ but I will return within the week.” She stood up and smiled halfheartedly at the sorceress. “It was nice to see you again, even if it was with another woman.”

Regina sighed. “Goodbye, Maleficent.”

Once Maleficent was gone, Regina made her way up the spiral staircase and entered the bedroom to find Emma staring out the window. The blonde turned to face her with a conflicted expression.

“Who is she, Regina? What is she to you?”

“As of now, just a friend.”

“And before?”

“Before? We were friends then as well, though on occasion we would lie together,” Regina confessed, “but that was so long ago. Longer than you’ve been alive.” She approached the Princess and took hold of her lover’s hands. “I know what’s going through that pretty head, Emma, and I assure you, it isn’t true. What Maleficent and I shared is all in the past. I swore I wouldn’t hurt you, my love, and I have every intention of keeping that promise. I wasn’t just talking about physical harm, you know.”

Emma smiled faintly. “That’s good to know,” she whispered, “I just couldn’t bear the thought of losing you.”

“You aren’t going to lose me, my sweet.” Regina pulled her into a loving kiss. “Let’s not fret. Today is a day of celebration. Why don’t we spend some time in the garden? I know how much you love that.”

Emma nodded. “That sounds perfect.”

Soon they were in the garden, the one place in the fortress not affected by the frigid weather. It was protected by Regina’s magic, providing warmth and artificial sunlight for the crops. There were beautiful apple trees, an abundance of vegetables, and flowers of every shape and color. This was Emma’s favorite place to be, with the sole exception of the bedroom. Tears of joy welled in her eyes when she saw the quilt with a woven basket set beneath a particularly tall apple tree. It was the oldest of all the trees, and provided the most shade.

“Oh, Regina,” she rasped, “This is wonderful.”

Regina smiled and kissed the young woman’s cheek. “Anything for you, my Princess,” she murmured.

As they sat down together, Regina brought her arms around Emma and held the blonde close to her. Emma’s head came to rest upon her shoulder, which caused her heart to swell with pride. With her magic, the sorceress filled two empty glasses with champagne and handed one to Emma with a loving smile.

“Happy anniversary, Emma.”

Emma smiled back at her. “Happy anniversary.”

They drank their champagne in bliss and shared a searing kiss once they’d finished the entire bottle, each feeling the effects of the bubbling alcohol setting in. They returned to the bedroom soon after, giggling and pulling each other’s clothes off. This time, Regina drew the curtains and made love to Emma before the mantel. She buried her head between the blonde’s thighs and reveled in the soft cries of ecstasy she earned in response. For Regina, there was no greater pleasure than hearing her own name fall from Emma’s gasping lips.

As the pair made love in front of the fire, Maleficent was hiding out in a cave on the opposite side of the mountain, sitting in bitter silence while she reminisced the days of old.

* * *

_Regina had fled from the fortress and into the frigid winds, shivering uncontrollably. Her tears became frozen streams upon her cheeks. Her lip was bleeding profusely, and her left eye was swollen and bruised. She descended the mountain on a sturdy rope bound to a tree and went to hide away in the cave, as she often did on nights like these, knowing her husband wouldn’t follow._

_This time was different, however, for she was not alone. There was already a fire crackling within the cavern, dancing erratically. She saw a tall blonde with pale skin sitting next to the flames, and the woman gasped at the sight of her._

_“Oh my,” said the woman, rushing over to her, “What happened to you? Who did this?”_

_Regina sobbed openly into the blonde’s shoulder. “M-My husband,” she said, “He became angry with me again. I’m sorry if I’ve disturbed you. I shouldn’t worry you with any of this. I’ll just be on my way.”_

_“Oh, come now. I can’t, in good conscience, allow you to go back up there. Stay here where it’s warm,” said the woman, “You’ll be safe here, Miss…?”_

_“Regina.”_

_“Ah. You must be the Countess.”_

_Regina nodded. “I am,” she said quietly, “but I never asked to be.”_

_“How often does he hurt you?”_

_“Most nights,” Regina rasped, “He drinks so heavily, and it fuels the rage in him. I cannot defend myself. I’m not adept in self-defense. Mother never believed I would need it.”_

_“Well, that was foolish of her,” said the blonde, “Everyone should be capable of defending themselves.” She hesitated a moment. “I could help you, if you want.”_

_“Help me? How?”_

_The blonde woman conjured a book out of thin air, startling Regina. “This is a book of magic,” she explained, “It contains many powerful spells, some of which are for protection and defense.”_

_“A-Are you a witch?” Regina whispered._

_“I believe the term you’re looking for is ‘sorceress,’” said the tall woman, “but I don’t use magic often. Only when I need to change form.”_

_Regina’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”_

_“My true form is a dragon,” said the blonde, “but I tend to transform into a human when I need to blend in.” She chuckled softly. “Oh, where are my manners? I haven’t introduced myself.” She extended her gloved hand to Regina with a smile. “My name is Maleficent. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Countess.”_

_The brunette couldn’t help but smile back. “Just call me Regina,” she said._

* * *

Emma was resting with her head on Regina’s shoulder as the brunette held her in a warm embrace. Both their eyes were closed in content as they lied there in silence, listening to each other’s steady breathing as well as the crackling fireplace. After a while, Regina gently broke the silence.

“I’m feeling a bit peckish,” said the sorceress, “What about you, dearest?”

Emma smiled. “You know I could never pass up a good meal.”

Regina chuckled softly. “What would you like? Name it and it’s yours.”

Emma’s mouth began to water. “A nice steak,” she said, “medium rare— and chocolate cake, of course.”

Regina waved her hand, and a tray of food appeared on the bedside table. She handed it to Emma, who was delighted to find an aromatic steak with the perfect amount of seasoning. Emma dug into the savory meat while Regina took reserved bites from a piece of chocolate cake, moaning at the sweet taste.

“You’re the best, Regina. I don’t know what I would ever do without you.”

The sorceress bore a proud smile. “Thank you, darling. Hearing you say that means the world to me.” She held up her fork with a piece of cake on it and offered it to the Princess. “Take a bite,” she husked.

Emma did so happily, and the flavor was to die for. “That’s the sweetest cake I’ve ever tasted,” she declared.

“Nothing could ever be as sweet as _you,_ my Princess,” Regina told her.

A short while later, Emma was sound asleep in Regina’s arms, breathing softly as she felt the comforting warmth provided by her lover’s body.

Regina stared deep into the fire as it danced wildly inside the mantel, reminiscing all the times she spent studying magic in the cavern with Maleficent as her guide. They’d become the best of friends, and eventually much more, but when Regina used her newfound abilities to end her remorseless husband’s life, they grew distant. Now she wasn’t sure what to do about Maleficent. She didn’t want to shut the woman out completely, knowing they still had some semblance of friendship, but at the same time, it was painfully clear that Maleficent’s presence made Emma uncomfortable. Her relationship with the dragon was once a roaring inferno, but now it was merely embers. What she shared with Emma, however, was a great phoenix rising from the ashes of old.

“Regina?” came Emma’s soft voice.

The sorceress offered her best smile, though it didn’t reach her eyes. “Yes, dear?”

“I can tell something is bothering you. What’s the matter?”

Regina sighed. “I’m upset with Maleficent for making you feel uncomfortable,” she said, “though at the same time, I feel remorseful for snapping at her the way I did. I don’t want to shut her out completely, but I can’t have her driving a wedge between us, either. What do you think I should do, Emma?”

“I don’t want to come between you and your friend,” Emma said earnestly, “I just pray you don’t go back to her as a lover.”

“Oh, Emma,” Regina rasped, “I could never betray you like that. I promise you, Princess, that I will remain faithful to you. Maleficent is my friend, but you? You are my soul mate— of this, I have no doubt.”

Emma smiled and gave a small nod. “Then I trust you,” she whispered, pressing a light kiss to Regina’s cheek.

Regina hugged Emma a little tighter. “It pleases me to hear that,” she said, “I could never live with myself if you didn’t.” She kissed Emma sweetly on the lips. “Now then,” she murmured, “why don’t we pick up where we left off this morning?”

Emma’s eyes burned with lust. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

* * *

Early in the hours of the morning, Regina climbed out of bed and slipped on a black silk robe, stepping out onto the terrace. She sighed softly as she felt the cool wind in her hair and admired the sun peeking out over the horizon. She looked around when she heard the familiar flapping of leathery wings and spotted Maleficent descending from the mountain’s peak.

The dragon transformed into a woman and appeared next to Regina with a conflicted expression. “I’ve come to apologize,” she said, “for making those remarks in front of the Princess. I won’t deny that I’m a tad jealous of your new lover, but I wouldn’t want to get in the way of your relationship, either.”

Regina offered a faint smile, but before she could respond, someone else beat her to it: _“All is forgiven.”_

Regina and Maleficent turned to find Emma walking onto the terrace. The Princess smiled at the taller blonde and extended her hand as a show of good faith. Maleficent shook it slowly, still uncertain.

“Any friend of Regina’s is a friend of mine,” Emma said.

Maleficent returned the smile. “Thank you, Princess. I’m certain we will get along swimmingly.”

“Please,” said the Princess, “just call me Emma.”


End file.
